


Come Back to Me

by Fran Solo (Givemekili)



Category: Han Solo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemekili/pseuds/Fran%20Solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is missing after the defeat of the First Order and the news hasn't been taken well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Force Awakens but with some slight changes.
> 
> \- Kylo Ren is not Han and Leia's son  
> \- Han and Leia are young and they are not in love
> 
> I'm just trying out writing and I really enjoyed this, if you want the next chapter let me know and I'll write it, please leave feedback :)

Pilots exited their ships and joined the celebrations, receiving claps on the back and congratulations; the resistance had all gathered around as the final ship, the Millennium Falcon, came down to land. There was more cheering and applause as news of the First Orders defeat spread through the ranks, Mae, a young smuggler turned rebel, ran to where the Millennium Falcon was lowering its door and Rey, Finn and Chewbacca were emerging.  
“Rey, you did it! I can’t believe you guys did it!” Finn diverted his eyes from Mae’s, afraid his own would betray him as Rey wrapped her arms around the girl,  
“Mae,” She almost whispered, “I’m so sorry...” Mae pulled away confused,  
“Sorry? What are you…” She drifted off as it quickly became clear what was happening, Finn, Rey and Chewbacca had all left the ship but... “Where’s Han?” Chewie let out a low whine and now it was Rey who couldn’t look Mae in the eye, “Rey, where is he?” She grabbed her but Rey didn’t look up, “Where is he? Rey...” Mae began to run into the Millennium Falcon fearing the worst, Finn tried to grab her arm and called her name but it fell upon deaf ears, “HAN! Where are you?” She continued to call his name, tears beginning to form, “Where is he!” Neither Finn nor Rey could answer, their mouths became dry and stray tears ran down their faces. Mae searched the Falcon, shouting for Han, she was desperate for an answer until finally she reached the cockpit. There Mae found her answer. His blaster, the DL-44 that she had admired for so long, was laid on the dashboard, ‘He never goes anywhere without it,’ Mae thought as she slowly edged towards it, ‘He would never leave this behind.’  
Leia had entered the room quietly, “Mae…” She reached a hand towards Mae,  
“No. No...” Mae whispered quietly as Leia’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, “NO!” Mae slapped her hand away and turned towards her, “He is not dead, he’s not! I know it.”  
“Mae please, I’m sorry… but it was destroyed, if Han made it out he would have been back by now.” Leia placed one hand on Mae’s face as she sunk to the ground and took the blaster away from her with the other, “I know you love him, we all do… Rey and Finn, they said he..” Mae cut in, unable to listen to it, “No, Leia! I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to know.” She took Leia’s hand off her face and moved back to Han’s chair, “I don’t want to know…”

For the next few days Mae remained in the Millennium Falcon’s cockpit, she didn’t eat, didn’t speak and as far as Leia knew, didn’t sleep either or at least she didn’t look like she slept. Leia would try to get her to do something, say something, anything but always failed; all Mae would do was stare out the window at the sky, occasionally glancing down as the radar made a small bleep as a ship returned or left the base.  
“Why did you turn the radar on, Mae?” Leia asked, Mae continued to stare out the window as though she didn’t even know Leia was there, Leia sighed, “Look, Mae, you can’t go on like this. You need to eat something. Please come back inside…” She could tell Mae wasn’t listening so gave up, “Fine, you know where to find me.” With that Leia left, Mae turned slightly to watch her leave as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She felt guilty for how she was acting but she couldn’t do anything else, it was like all the energy had drained out of her body. Mae still didn’t believe Han was dead, she didn’t know how she knew but she did, ‘He’s still alive,’ She thought to herself, ‘He’ll come back and I have to be here, ready for him.’

Another day passed and Mae stayed rooted to Han’s chair, gripping his blaster as though it would disappear if she didn’t, she had finally been able to fall asleep but it didn’t last long as her thoughts were plagued with images of Han’s death. Rey had come to see her and explained how Han had not died in vain,  
“We were being chased, there was no way for us to get away. He said he would stay back and hold them off so we could get to the ship,” Mae had only been partly listening to Rey, her mind wandering to try avoid thinking of his death, “Han said he would find another ship and cause a diversion so we could take off, then act as cover while we moved into hyperspace… I’m sorry, Mae, we tried to stay and fight with him but he wouldn’t allow it. You know how Han is, he would never admit it but he loves to be the hero…”  
Mae imagined all the ways it could have happened, shot holding them off, getting to a ship, blown up or maybe Kylo Ren found him… ‘Kylo Ren, he used to be our friend.’ Mae thought, ‘Years we spent with him, years of our life fighting alongside him just to be betrayed.’ She couldn’t stand the thought, Ben, his real name, had always been cruel to his enemies, he enjoyed dragging it out. ‘We should have seen it sooner, we should have seen him moving further to the dark side.’ Hopefully if that had been the case, the First Order base was destroyed before he could torture Han.  
“Mae?” Leia had appeared in the doorway, Mae wiped her eyes as Leia moved into the room, “The others thought this was a bad idea but I think it will help you,” She held Han’s jacket out towards her, “I thought it would help if you had something other than a blaster to carry with you, something that you could remember him by.” More tears had appeared in Maes eyes as she took the jacket,  
“Thank you…” She whispered kindly, it was the first words she had uttered in 3 days. There was a brief silence and Leia had just about given up hope she would continue, “I’m sorry, Leia. I know I’ve been selfish and stupid…”  
“No!” Leia cut in, “No, Mae. You haven’t, I understand the pain you’re going through. I love him too but I can only imagine what is going through your mind.” Leia took Mae’s hand,  
"That doesn’t excuse my behaviour, Leia. These past few days...” Mae was cut off again but this time it wasn’t by Leia, the radar had began beeping again but this time rapidly, indicating an enemy ship was within. Mae jumped towards the window to see if it was true, “Up there! It’s a TIE fighter, it looks damaged...” Leia joined her at the window,  
“Why did you have the radar on, Mae?” Leia asked but sure she knew the answer already, Mae didn’t answer, “You were watching for him weren’t you?” The ship was coming closer to the base, “I think it’s alone, I don’t see any others.” Mae said as she grabbed Han’s blaster and pulled on the jacket Leia had brought her. The TIE Fighter landed a few feet from the Millennium Falcon, by now others in the resistance had noticed and were beginning to come out of the buildings. Mae made her way out of the Falcon and steadily approached the fighter, she was begging it was him, hoping he was home and this wasn’t an enemy. The door began to open and Mae began to shake as she drew closer, no one else was approaching the ship, they were all thinking the same thing… The door opened fully and a man began to stand up, unable to see his face due to the smoke and little lighting of the ship Mae moved forward just as he stumbled out. “HAN!” Mae cried as she ran towards him, she had been right all along and there were cheers from the crowd as they celebrated his return,  
“Miss me?” Said Han as he opened his arms for her to run into, Mae threw her arms around him and they both began to cry,  
“I thought you were dead.” Mae sobbed,  
“Me too…” Han played with her hair to help calm her down, an old technique he had learnt over the years from whenever she got angry with him, which is safe to say was often.  
“Are you okay? What happened? Why did you take so long?” Mae couldn’t stop asking questions, clearly shaken by his return, Rey and Finn had run over now and threw their arms around both of them. They were enjoying their reunion hug, all talking over one another as they tried to get all their answers out of Han when a particularly large wookie grabbed them all and lifted them off the ground, followed by his signature cry.  
“Good to see you too, Chewie…” Han said weakly as the air was forced out of him, Leia insisted Han go to the medic bay along with Mae who after 3 days of little food and sleep was probably in need of some medical attention, “I’m fine, Leia…” Mae pleaded,  
“Fine or not, you’re both still going. Move it.” Leia watched them leave, relieved Han was alive, there would be time to hear his stories later she told the others as they begged to go with them and with that everyone went back to their business a whole lot happier.


End file.
